Undone
by JaggedHands
Summary: One shot. A follow up to the story Unravelled. Amanda shows up at Olivia's apartment, ready to return the favour.


**Undone**

 **This fic contains graphic sexual content between two women. If it bothers you then move on but... you don't know what you're missing.**

 **One shot. This is a follow up to Unravelled. Took a few people's advice and wrote Undone where Amanda returns the favour.** **I got a bit carried away with the sex scene. Can you blame me?**

Amanda had been secretly studying Olivia the whole week, almost making herself feel like a perp or a perv. However that was not true and couldn't be further from the truth. A really tough case had emerged last week, involving three children who had suffered severe sexual abuse and the two ladies, the two mothers, had taken the whole case to heart and treated it as if it was their own kids who had been assaulted. It had been a rough week with many late and sleepless nights for them all but especially for the two female detectives on the squad.

It had been two weeks since Olivia had literally fucked her in her office on her desk and nothing had been said about it. They had both carried on as usual as if nothing happened between them, although Amanda did notice, from the corner of her eye, how the brunette's stare would linger and trace the curves of her body when she thought Amanda wasn't looking. It made her feel all tingly and warm inside when she could sense those deep brown caring eyes following her down the street, inside the bullpen or wherever they might be.

She, also, had a hard time to tear her eyes off of the taller woman's curvaceous body, wishing she could trace her fingers down the tanned neck to her collarbone, the outline of her breasts and further down to the juncture of her thighs, to touch, to feel, to see and to smell the other woman's arousal. Olivia had become her constant thought and she invaded all her senses with such force and intensity that it overwhelmed her, consumed her and almost crippled her.

The case was now closed and Liv had taken some personal time to spend with her son. Amanda, however, had some paperwork to catch up on and had told her sitter to stay until 10 pm but the constant intoxicating thoughts of the tall brunette wouldn't leave her alone and the paperwork was left undone. At 8 pm she gave up the impossible struggle to concentrate on her work and instead got her things together and left the precinct behind her.

She knew she should be going home to spend this precious time with her daughter but it was as if her legs wouldn't cooperate and, instead of walking in her usual direction, her feet wandered off into the opposite way, too Olivia's apartment and before she knew it, she had already rang the buzzer.

"Who is it?" asked the soft and velvety voice in the speaker.

"It's, um... It's me, Amanda. Um, can I come..."

She was immediately buzzed in and she took a deep breath before she walked through the heavy entrance door and headed straight towards Olivia's apartment number. Before her knuckles even had a chance to knock on the wooden surface, the door opened fully and Liv invited her in. "What are you doing here, Amanda? Are you okay? Do we have a new ca..."

She was immediately cut off by Amanda's assaulting lips that came crashing into hers, tasting, sucking and biting. Liv kicked the door closed, without breaking their intense liplock, and wrapped her arms around Amanda's middle, pulling her close, moaning into her mouth.

"Where's Noah?" Amanda asked between passionate kisses, letting her lips travel to every bit of naked flesh she could find.

"Sleeping." Liv groaned as she threw her head back, giving the blonde better access to her neck and throat. She was wearing yoga pants, a tank top and a cardigan, her feet were bare and her hair was pulled away from her stunning face in a loose ponytail. She tugged at Amanda's jacket, fumbling with the buttons on her coat, trying to discard the currently unnecessary garment but small hands stopped her, pushing them away.

"It's my turn to ravish you, to taste you and to fuck you, Benson." she had Olivia cornered against the wall, pushing her body into the brunette's, slipping one leg in between her boss's and began to grind herself against the woman, hearing Liv hiss and grunt in pleasure. While thrusting her hips in a delicate rhythm, she quickly discarded her coat before she began to, almost violently, rip and tear on the older woman's clothing, needing and wanting to see and feel the softness of her tanned skin against her hands, fingers, lips and tongue. She wanted her and she wanted her now.

"Kitchen, now!" Amanda demanded and, as they both stumbled the fifteen feet to where the blonde wanted to fuck her, she had managed to undress the tall woman completely naked except for her navy lacy panties that hugged her ass and pussy so perfectly. Without warning, Amanda pushed her into the corner of the kitchen unit, shoving her tongue into Olivia's heated warmth and kissed her sloppily on the lips and felt how her boss shuddered underneath her touches and strokes.

"I want you on the counter, in the corner with your legs spread out. I'm gonna fuck and lick you until you beg me to stop." she grunted, grabbed a handful of Olivia's ass and kneeded the toned flesh, her own desire rapidly building inside of her, creating a damp patch in her panties. Together, in one swift move, Olivia was placed on the kitchen counter and Amanda immediately spread her legs out into a v shape, each leg resting on the counter.

"I can smell how ready you are for me." she grunted and kissed her way down from Olivia's ear, neck, shoulder, breasts, nipples and stomach before she reached the elastic band of the navy panties. "Oh baby! I can see how wet you are. You've soaked yourself through the material." she surprised Liv by tracing a finger up and down her lace covered slit, gasping at the warmth she found there.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip, not wanting her loud pleasurable noises to wake up her sleeping baby boy. Her whole body was on fire, a raging blaze that needed to be quenched and only Amanda could give it to her. "Please!" she pitifully whispered, pushing her hips closer to the edge, her clit throbbing with desire and the need to be touched.

"What do you need, baby?" Amanda hushed against the inside of Olivia's thighs, her hot lips causing goosebumps to raise on the tanned skin. "You need me to fuck you, don't you? You need me to spread your lips and suck on that clit until you cum in my mouth. Am I right?"

Liv gasped as she, again, felt Amanda's skilled fingers play with the lacy material of her underwear, continuously pressing her digits against the swollen bundle of nerves that would soon enough bring the brunette to oblivion. "Ye... yes, please... please!"

Amanda knelt down onto the wooden flooring, placed her right hand on the inside of Olivia's thigh while her left hand went straight for the wetness of the panties in front of her, hooking a finger underneath the material and pulled it to the side, revealing Olivia's full soaked glory, her lips glistening with arousal, her clit twitching with a desperate need to be touched or stimulated, her chest heaving from anticipation and her face flushed. Her whole being was like a volcano ready to erupt at any second.

"Beautiful." Amanda whispered as she leaned forward and took her first taste of the woman who had her legs spread so wantonly before her. Olivia's hips almost came off the counter at the contact, begging for more, and the kneeling blonde had to hold her down to stop the older woman from falling.

Then, Olivia did something that took Amanda by surprise. By grabbing a nearby scissor, she hastily cut the delicate material of her panties and ripped the garment off, giving the blonde a full view and full access to her aching centre. "Oh my! Someone is impatient." grinning from ear to ear, Amanda used her fingers to play around the dripping opening of Liv's pussy before she easily slid two fingers inside the slick heat and instantly added a third digit, filling her up.

"Ahh, fuck!" the brunette gasped, her hips now rocking against the fingers and moved out slightly on the edge to give Amanda a better angle. "Fuck me, Amanda! Just fuck me!"

As the blonde kept pumping her fingers in and out of soaking wet heat, she then brought her mouth closer to the protruding clit, wrapping her lips around the bud and sucked, licked and flickered the sensitive never-ending. She watched as Olivia's legs trembled and how desperate her grinding and rocking of the hips had become and she felt slightly sorry for her boss for being so sexually tense and fruatrated.

Amanda widened her mouth, taking as much of the heated pink and slippery flesh as she could, into her mouth and lapped up the juices that were steadily seeping out from her. It turned her on to a degree that she didn't know what to do with her own need of release if she didn't get herself off soon, however, this was about Olivia, not her.

When she felt the walls around her fingers tighten, she curled her digits inside of her, easily reaching her g spot and began to rapidly stimulate it and she was rewarded by a gush of fluids hitting her hand and face, milking her out.

Liv had never experienced an orgasm like that before. She had never squirted and didn't even think it was possible for her to achieve a stage of actual ejaculation. Looking down at the blue eyes between her quivering legs, she grunted as another spray came out of her, soaking Amanda's face but the blonde didn't seem to be surprised, shocked or even taken aback by the sudden gush of liquid but, instead, she picked up the speed of her steadily thusting fingers, again forming her digits into a hook inside of her and tapped at the spongy area which she knew would drain her lover of more fluids.

Olivia was in the midst of complete ecstasy as she watched the blonde devour her clit and pump her full with her talented fingers. It was then, that she came a third time, completely losing control of her trembling body as she went into a state of total euphoria and she had to bite down on her lower lip to stop the scream of ecstasy from slipping out. Her legs shuddered from the intense release, her pussy dripping and a smirking Amanda was still positioned between her thighs, lapping up the last of her delicious juices before standing up, helping the brunette to ease her legs back down.

"Easy." she hushed as she pulled Olivia into her arms, feeling how her whole tall frame shook from the aftermath. "Shh, I've got you, baby. Take your time." Amanda reassured, rubbing the quivering naked back with gentle fingertips and kissed the sweaty skin of her neck. "You are so fucking hot when you come. I didn't know you were a squirter, Liv. I'm quite impressed." she chuckled lightly and, once again, slipped a finger in between Olivia's wet folds, finding her clit and ever so lightly began to rub her tip over it.

"Oh, fuck! Im gonna cum again! I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum! Ahhh, fuck me!" she grunted between clenched teeth as she looked down and watched as her hips rode Amanda's hand, grinding her pussy against her finger that, again, managed to draw out another spray of clear liquid, coating Amanda's hand. "Stop, stop! I can't... I can't take anymore. Please!"

"Are you beginning me to stop, Lieutenant?" Amanda whispered erotically in her ear, her hand still buried between Olivia's quivering thighs.

"Ye... yes, please... no more! I... I can't..." she panted, chest heaving, cheeks rosy red and a sheen of sweat coated her body, making her muscles and her toned frame look even more welcoming, sexy and simply breathtaking.

Amanda slowly removed her fingers and hand, brought them up to her mouth and licked each finger clean while staring Liv dead in the eye. "Mm, you taste absolutely exquisite."

Olivia just watched as the blonde greedily cleaned her fingers, her eyes never leaving the plump red lips and the velvety tongue that wrapped itself around the soaked digits. Then, in an instant, she had Amanda pushed up against the kitchen counter, tearing at her jeans and panties, pulling them down two muscular legs. She began to kiss her way down the thighs, grabbing two handfuls of Amanda's tones ass and pulled her pulsating centre into her mouth, her tongue instantly finding her clit.

"Oh my... ahhh, fuck!" the blonde grunted, her fingers wrapped around Olivia's brown locks, pushing her closer, grinding herself against Liv's working tongue. "Yes, right there! Oh my god, yes! Right there, please! Don't stop... don't stop... don't... ahhhh! I'm cumming... fuck me, I'm cumming!"

The orgasm ripped through her like a tsunami, taking everything with it in it's path, leaving an exhausted, trembling heap of bones that sank slowly down onto the floor, trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart.

They didn't move for five whole minutes. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of their breathing as it gradually slowed down and returned to normal. Liv was completely naked while Amanda was still wearing her top but totally bare on her bottom half, her jeans and panties pooling around her ankles.

"That was..." the blonde began but couldn't find an appropriate word that would give their sexual experience any justice. There was simply not a word that could describe what she felt and she hoped Olivia felt it too.

"Yeah," the brunette finally stated, grinning from ear to ear, "it was."

Chuckling, Amanda pulled herself up and got dressed, letting her eyes linger on Olivia's naked form, the tanned skin and the smooth curves showing the femininity the woman held. "I have to get going. The sitter is probably wondering where I am by now."

With the blonde's help, Liv was pulled to her feet and, immediately, Amanda's lips claimed her own again, kissing her slowly, putting everything she felt into the passionate liplock.

"I wish you could stay." Liv whispered, their foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling with passion and raw desire.

Smiling lazily, Amanda ran a finger seductively along Olivia's spine, all the way from her neck and down to her tailbone, where she firmly cupped one of the brunette's ass cheeks, giving it a light slap. "If I stayed we wouldn't get any sleep."

"That's true." Liv stated softly and placed a gentle kiss on Amanda's lips. "I might need you to stay on after your shift tomorrow. There's something that... I'd like to show you... in my office." she grinned as she watched Amanda's eyebrows shoot up underneath her blonde fringe. "Think you can spare me twenty minutes of your time?"

"Twenty minutes?" Amanda frowned while biting her inner cheek, pretending to be deep in thoughts, contemplating Olivia's request. "Is that all?"

A wide grin was spreading across Liv's features, trying her best to hide it but failed quite miserably. "I might need you a bit longer." she added, now smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

Nodding, Amanda slid her coat back on and straightened out her clothing and hair before answering. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lieutenant." she offered Liv a seductive and playful smile, turned on her heels, walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

 **The End**


End file.
